elmax madmage fanfiction
by doctor221
Summary: a series of one shots of the life an relationship of max and leven let see all their relationship milestone including children marriage and anniversaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A teenage wasteland. That was the only way eleven jane hopper could describe Hawkins High School as she walked into the front door and to home room. She sat next to a group of 3 boy's and a girl the girl was cute the boy sat next to him who ridiculously was sporting a mullet from the 80s and a baseball cap introduced himself as dustin henderson he had cleidocranial dysplasia which meant he was born with no collar bones and lost his teeth frequently the girl to his right introduced herself as maxine max mayfield

"Everyone calls me max"

"Hi max" jane replied shyly

"Hi jane" max siad a beam of confidence that melted janes heart in an instant

They then introduced mike and lucas mike was lanky with shaggy he had 2 sisters one older by the name of nancy who was dating the groups designated babysitter steve 'the playboy' harrington and younger sister in kindergarten by the name of holly who just melted janes heart a little bit more after what max had done to her the other boy lucas was a kind hearted black boy with a sassy younger sister by the name of erica max had an ass hole for a stepdad and douchebag of older stepbrother with arrogance to rival steves just the mr smith entered the room wearing tight pinstriped suit he then proceeded to hand out timetables and make start of term announcement like no running in the halls and no bullying at al dustin was mocking him which earned him and the rest of the group their first detention when the 5 had burst into fits of laughter max and one point falling off her chair and onto the ground struggling to breath

Then the bell rang and the the 5 walked to science with shit eating grins on their faces for science they had Mr whyatt a tall clean shaven man with a big floppy haired quiff wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie they set a series of ground rules and then in pairs made elephant's toothpaste eleven nearly took out half the lab with hers and maxes she was smitten

After science the group had to split up and jane had art alone she sat next to a young boy who looked sad with a spare seat

"Is this seat taken?" she asked

"No"

"Hi i'm jane" she stated

"Hi names will" he said with a smile that turned into a frown

"You okay?" she questioned"

"No i've got depression"he replied dejectedly

"Oh sorry" she apologise

"No need to apologise" he stated in rather quiet and faint murmur

"Wanna join me and my friends at break?" she questioned

"Yeah!" he smiled

Art was fun even if jane wasn't very good at it mean while will excelled at art catching the attention of mr sargeant who said he had never seen art that good and he must have a brilliant muse. At break jane and will walk from art to the group as jane introduced will the chorus of 'welcome will began to fade out replaced by the sound of her own heartbeat '_shit she thought i need to take my beta blockers but 've got nothing to drink" _she thought suddenly she keeled backwards and the rest of group noticed max rushed forwards and caught her before she hit the floor when she awoke the rest of the group was looking sullen and sorry

A chorus of 'why didn't you tell us you had a heart problem' and 'we are so sorry for not noticing you dropping out of the conversation' she turned over to max who was looking the most sorry of all "thank you" she croaked

"Sorry" she replied

Jane cleared her throat "thank you" she said

"For what?"

"For catching me if you hadn't i would be concussed now too so thank you" she stated

"No problem" she smiled sweetly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later after 2 nights in the hospital a week in bed feeling sorry for herself she had decided to go and spend the night at wills as she was sitting around waiting for her daid the police chief jim hopper as she heard a car pull up she grabbed her sony walkman and bag of tapes as well as her head phones and duffel bag as she got into the car she put night at the opera by queen and listen to bohemian rhapsody on the 6 minute drive to wills house as she got out she turned off her walkman and kissed her dad goodbye and stepped out of the car he rang the doorbell to be greeted by a stranger

"Ah you must be jane" he said as he beckoned her in "i'm jonathan wills brother he's in the last room on the left i think he's moping maybe you can talk to him"

Jane walked down the corridor and found the last room on the end with a sign that said 'fuck off' on it jane smiled and knocked on the door "go away" said a quiet voice from inside the room

"Will it's me Jane let me in" she stated in a kind voice she heard the lock click and the door opened with a slight push she walked inside and saw that will was sat at the foot of his bed

"You okay will?"

"No i got into a fight with my mom"

"Oh okay then try talking to her"

"No she doesn't understand"

"then make her understand"

Will goes off and jane finds a spot and unpacks late that night after many hours of homage to freddie mercury and a lot of flamboyance and two broken springs on wills bed the two went to bed and slept soundly the next morning hopper picked up jane left before joyce could get them to stay for breakfast jane ran into her room and listened to shout at the devil

Shout, shout, shout

Shout, shout, shout

Shout at the devil

He's the wolf screaming lonely in the night

He's the blood stain on the stage

He's the tear in your eye

Been tempted by his lie

He's the knife in your back, he's rage

He's the razor to the knife

Oh, lonely is our lives

My head's spinning 'round and 'round

But in the seasons of wither

We'll stand and deliver

Be strong and laugh and

Shout, shout, shout

Shout at the devil

Shout, shout, shout

The next day will pulled jane aside at school

"Hey will"

"Hey jane"

"You okay?"

"Jane i think i might be gay"

"Wow okay well i think i like max"

"Cool you should talk to her"

"Fine who do you like?"

"Mike wheeler"

"Talk to Max"

"Talk to Mike"

"Fine"

"Done"

"Hey max can you mean me after school?"

"Sure whats up?"

"Nothing" she said nervously

After school as max walked over to jane

"Hey jane whats up?"

"Well let get on with this then"

"Get on with what?"

"Max i'm in love with you"

"Oh thank my star i love you too jane i was just too afraid to admit it"

"Max mayfield will you go out with me"

"Yes yes a million time yes"

When jane arrived home she could barely contain her smile when hopper asked what was going on she explained in high pitched voice and a high speed when she finally slowed down and jim figured it out that she was dating max he was very understanding and excepted her as she was

The next day

"Dad can we go and pick up max?"

"Sure sweetie"

The drive to maxes house was filled with the singing doing alright as jane was in a good mood today. Jane climbed out of the car and knocked on maxes door. Instead of max she got maxes douche of a stepdad Neil

"Hey is max there?"

"Yeah MAXINE"

"ARGH don't call me that"

"Hey maxie"

"Hey jane" she blushed

"Need a ride?"

"Yeah"

"Hey mr hopper"

"Please call me jim now let's get you two love birds to school"

When the two arrived at school they saw mike and will holdings hands

"Aww" both girls said as they interlocked fingers

"Went well then i take it?" will said this was the first time jane had seen will properly happy since she'd met him

"Yeah you?"

"Great really great he feels the same way about me as i do about him"

"Really cause max feels the same way about me as i do about her also this is the first time i've seen you properly happy i think he might be good for you Will"

As the 4 walked into homeroom looks of shock and confusion plastered lucas and dustin faces as the 4 took their seats

"Did you all hook up last night?"

"Well" was all that could be heard from the 4.

Mr smith took the register and then the six walked off to English followed by homophobic shouts through the corridors Jane moved close towards max and nestled her head into her shoulder max wrapped her arm around her girlfriend as they kept walking.

At the end of the day max made a call from the front desk to home to say she was staying at Janes house and that she had spare clothes the two walked home and they took out there homework and a couple of hours later they were done and in a heavy make out session covered by loud death metal music namely Metallica's '4 horseman' max began to snack her warm hand up janes back and unhooked her bra then she pulled her shirt off and her bra fell to the floor and the put her shirt back on before grabbing janes breast Jane moaned before removing Max's hand as hopper had returned home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now in their senior year and prom around the corner. Max and Jane went dress shopping the 2 ladies picked out their dresses max a long gown in a deep red with a strap on one side. Meanwhile Jane had picked out a strapless blue dress with a long slide down the one side.

The night of prom arrived and the two arrived in Billy's blue Camaro and the two stepped out and linked arms and handed over their tickets. Then they spotted the rest of the Party as they had dubbed themselves in the corner. They sat drinking a talking until max disappear to the ladies' room

Jane turned to will

"So I'm think about taking max to bed tonight"

"Oh okay"

"No plans sir William"

"Nope"

Then max returned

"Hey Maxie wanna bounce?"

"Let's dance first babe okay?"

"Okay" Jane said slightly dejectedly

They danced for hours after they had slow danced and eaten until they where bloated and sick Jane proceed to whisper in maxes ear about sex

"Let's go my kitten"

"Okay tiger" as the two climbed into Billy's car and drove to a hotel when they arrived they got a room and they got a room at a local hotao max moved into the bathroom to remove her dress in the bedroom and then her bra and panties she then slid her hand down to her centre

"Too horny to wait for me kitten"

The nickname makes Jane wetter than before. Max pick Jane up and set her on the bed and then planted a soft passionate kiss on her lips and the planted kisses down her abdomen before breathing her pussy causing Jane to moan and grip the bed sheets then Max kissed all around janes pussy making janes breath hitch then Max stuck her full tongue into Janes pussy she then began to beg for Max to make her cum when she finally did cum Max's face was covered in it then max stood up and sat on Janes face so she could breath but then she began to tongue her then she came

The two flopped into bed and Jane rested her head on one of maxes breasts the two fell asleep like this

The next few months until graduation flew by they were the best months ever


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The summer that followed that night was one of ignorance and bliss the two love birds decided to get an apartment together they found a two bedroom and one bedroom apartment which they moved into the couple lay in bed on a Sunday.

Jane rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen and put three waffles into the toaster as the finished she grabbed them an placed them onto a plate she then pulled the whipped cream out of the fridge before squirting 'will you marry me'

She walked in carrying the plate in a tray with the waffles and placed them on the table at the far end of the bed before shaking max awake

"Max babe wake up"

"Huh oh hi babe"

"Babe I made you breakfast"

"Thanks babe"

"But first you need to close your eyes"

"Okay"

Max shuts her eyes and Jane lays the tray down in front of her "open your eyes"

"Maxine mayfield will you marry me?"

"Yes yes a million times yes"

"Shit babe we're gonna be late"

The two dressed in summer dress walked out of their apartment to the restaurant they raced down there and realised they were late as they sat down

"Congrats" will said

"Oh what oh thanks"

"So when did she do it"

"This morning"

As the party discussed what life had been like for the last month and mike and will revealed a date for the wedding and then Jane turned to max and took her hand in her own

Later that night

When the two girls burst through their apartment door as Max was feeling up Janes chest

"Babe let me take off my coat"

"Okay" Jane slips her coat off her shoulders then Max picked her up as Jane wrapped her legs around her beautiful fiancée they walked up the stairs then max removed Janes dress before setting her on the bed she push her lightly onto the bed as she slowly stripped making Jane wetter and water until she exploded in her underwear right then and there "I think my work here is done"

"I fucking love and hate you babe"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day of mike and wills wedding rolled around and the girls dressed in their floral dresses it was August and warm at that

The wedding was beautiful and then at the reception that night the first dance of the evening was 'your song' by Elton John this was followed by crocodile rock in which Max made a complete fool of herself by tripping over her Ex Lucas's feet will she was hopping and bopping to the crocodile rock the couples danced the nights away constantly swapping partners and sinking drink until they were trying to kiss the wrong people in a drunk belladonic haze then all but the old party had retired to bed reminiscing about high school will max and Dustin the real party animals were doing shots at the end of the bar until Dustin collapsed backwards into his boyfriend's arms before Max went glassy eyed and collapsed into janes arms and Will was struggling to support mike as will was much shorter than Mike. The three carried their spouse up the stairs and into bed before returning to the bar for a few more drinks to discuss life plans this ended with all three crying into gin and tonics before retiring to bed around midnight.

The next morning all six had some get up in their drunken stupor agreed to breakfast the next morning will being the most sober roused his new husband and then the other 4 who after each taking 2 aspirin and plenty of water walked across the street to the local diner where a hearty breakfast was eaten then still too drunk to drive home the 6 walked home they all lived in the same building not to far from the place where the reception was held they bid each couple farewell when they reach their floor when they reach Jane and Maxes floor the girl bid the newly weds farewell as they had a honeymoon to pack for


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane hopper was just hours away from marrying the girl of her dreams and she was so excited Joyce and Nancy were there for her Joyce doing her hair and Nancy her nails meanwhile all the way across Hawkins max Mayfield was feeling equally nervous as Erica was doing her nails and robin Steve's girlfriend was doing her hair then once her nails and hair were done Max stepped into her wedding dress as Jane was doing the same on the other side of Hawkins in the middle the guest had gathered for the wedding then Max's car pulled up first and she took her spot at the altar all ready for Jane to arrive

When Janes car pulled up she was greeted by her father Jim hopper then two walked and set themselves up at the aisle then the wedding processions started and Jane walked down the aisle.

"Hello my love" Jane said

"Do you Jane hopper take Maxine mayfield to be your wife in sickness and in health"

"I do"

"Do you Maxine mayfield take Jane hopper to be your wife in sickness and in health?"

"I do"

"By the power vested in me by the state Hawkins I pronounce you spouse for life"

At the wedding reception we danced and cried thanks the lord for waterproof makeup cause wills speech well that was something else

"And now I would like to invite the couple out for their first dance to I'm still standing by Elton John"

You could never know what it's like

Your blood like winter freezes just like ice

And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you

You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

And did you think this fool could never win

Well, look at me, I'm a-coming back again

I got a taste of love in a simple way

And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

And I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

Once I never could hope to win

You're starting down the road leaving me again

The threats you made were meant to cut me down

And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

You know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't you know that I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

And I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

Well let's say that we slept extremely well the next day we went on our honeymoon to Cape Verde where we had lots of sex and plenty to drink


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Mayfield-Hoppers has been married for almost 3 months and decided that it was time to take the next step and have a kid the couple walked down to the hospital Max had volunteered to have the kids and they were finally ready to have kids when Max was called

"I'll see you later my love"

"I love you"

A few weeks later

I think it's time my love" she said

"You got the test" Jane said

"Yup" Max replied popping the p

"See you in five"

5 minutes later

"Sweetie are you alright?"

"Yes"

"Can I come in"

"Sure"

"And the verdict is?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Shut the front door" Jane snatches the test from Max two pink lines "holy shit we're having a baby"

"I think it's time for bed and that this is enough excitement for one day" Max said

"Yeah goodnight sweetie" she says as she kiss her on the top of the head

**A/N im not dead this is just a shirt chpter to return to lofe it is currently midnight and im currently listening to the orignal version of take me to the pilot by elton for his orignal album elton john so yeah tired and listening to rock music but yeah dipping back in with non constistant updates**


End file.
